A Night Out As Jane & Maura
by Ash0308
Summary: Jane word vomits offering to take Maura to a club for dancing following a discussion.  Summaries are hard! Fun, happy, & non-realistic fic!
1. Eye Fucking

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just borrow them to make them do things that I want them to do. Errors are my own: yup I know I am not a strong writer when it comes to grammar. Reviews are welcomed and highly encouraged! Rated M for later chapters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Eye Fucking

It had been a long week, but Saturday night was finally here. Jane slipped on her form fitting dark purple v-neck tee that complimented her dark and slightly flared jeans. Is it was an up from her work attire, but still held the casual night out look. She was headed out to a local low key club with none other than Maura Isles. _I cannot believe I volunteered to take Maura out to a club_ Jane thought as she took one final look at herself. _Oh, that's right because she's my best friend & I love her. That's why. _She smiled at herself before taking a deep breath and heading out.

Foregoing her gun and badge for the evening in order to be Jane & Maura was foreign but welcome at the same time. Earlier in the week she & Maura had been discussing life in their early 20s. Maura mentioned how she did not get out as much as she would have liked, and described going out dancing as something she really regretted not doing more of. Before Jane's brain could process what her mouth was doing in order to stop it she had said there was not a reason not to go now. And that she would join Maura for a night of letting lose and dancing. Maura loved the idea so here Jane was about ready to go to a club, voluntarily, to dance and have a girls night out with her best friend. _Now if only my brain and mouth can work together it would be a blessing. Oh and try not to drool over Maura. _

Two hours later Jane and Maura sat at a bar table at Scarlett. It was a smaller low key club that had a decent dance floor and an adjoining room with a full service bar & tables where conversations could be had. The music was a good mix of popular hits and 90s dance, many of which Jane recognized. The crowd was also a comfortable one. They were well into their second round and simply enjoying each other's company. Maura had been looking around like a kid in a candy store, which Jane found to be adorable.

"This is great, Jane. How did you find this place?" Jane waved her hand in a "not a big deal" indication. "I've been here before when I was younger. It's changed hands a couple times since the 90s, but still hear great things about it. Always a good mix in the crowd and music, which is nice."

Maura smiled "Who knew Jane Rizzoli made it out to places like this to dance. Hmm."

"Did you catch the "when I was younger" part of my comment?" Jane took a swig of her beer taking the opportunity to eye Maura up and down.

"Oh, I did. And I also caught the failed attempt to be desecrate and eye fuck me." Jane chocked on her beer, hand instantly coming to her mouth to prevent Maura from having a beer shower that she's sure Maura's $300 BCBG shirt would not appreciate.

"Wow. That entire statement." Jane blinks and shakes her head quick. "Too much. Um, but for your information I wasn't… eye.. fucking you. I.. I.. was looking at your outfit. Good choice by the way. And where did you even hear that?" As unconvincing as Jane probably sounded she was partially telling the truth. Maura had settled on dark pink sheer cashmere long shirt with a white tank, black leggings, & knee high black boots and Jane had thought she looked gorgeous. Though Jane did not understand why the sheer top was worthy of $300 at the time of purchase she would admit she is rather fond of it.

"Oh Jane." Maura giggles softly and tilts her head to the side.

"No! Don't 'Oh Jane' me, Missy. This is serious. Where did Dr. Maura Isles learn such a vulgar phrase?" Jane turns more to face Maura, slipping her foot beneath Maura's footrest and pulling the stool closer.

Maura yelps out at the surprise and unsteady movement. "Jane!" Giggles again escape as she finds herself closer to the detective. Jane's legs are spread over her stool and Maura's stool is now touching hers between her legs. "I." Finishing the last drink she sets her glass downand looks at Jane. "Google."

Jane laughs and leans forward a little more; her lanky body resting on her right elbow atop the bar table. "What did you type in: eye movement over body?"

"No. I heard it on a movie and googled it. And apparently you and I both eye fuck one another quite a bit." Jane's eyes go wide and Maura thinks for a split second she resembles a deer in headlights then reconsiders that impossibility since Jane is a human. "Gosh. Does that mean I'm slutty? Because I am certain I've eye fucked quite a few people in my life" Maura's tone is serious as she looks directly at Jane with a concerned expression. "Only you recently, but before that, well." Maura smirks and Jane tries to process the last statement.

"I'm… I am.. no. Not slutty because it's not really fucking, Maura." _Breathe Jane, breathe. Maura just admitted to constantly eye fucking me. _

"That's a valid point. Let's dance" Maura's ability to make it all sound so innocent, as if she just asked Jane to pass the salt, both baffles and amuses Jane.

"Yeah..okay. Dancing is…. good!" Finishing her beer she places the bottle back on the table and stands. _I am going to need five more. Maybe I should start a tab. NOW. _

Maura makes her way to the dance floor, Jane following behind trying desperately to make sense of the previous conversation. _Do I really eye fu.. look at her that much? Better, or worse, yet, is it THAT obvious? Good God. _Jane watches as Maura finds a spot on the dance floor and immediately moves to the beat as her hips sway from side to side. "Damn her & her eye fucking," Jane mumbles to herself as she moves closer to Maura and begins to dance.


	2. Shut It Down

This was the idea for what was originally going to be a one shot, but now I am having some fun with! Sitting with a friend when we heard Drake Ft The Dream "Shut It Down" and I immediately thought of myself and then Rizzles..not together... not exactly sure I want to examine the psychology behind that one, but hey, whatever. I'm not usually into these songs, but something just screamed at me.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jane & Maura. I don't own the music either.

The dance floor had been progressively filling up with patrons, and Jane soon found herself moving closer to Maura. Maura had noticed that Jane had rhythm and was pleasantly surprised. They had been able to compliment each other during songs, which Maura found hard to do with some others in the past. The dark-haired detective still had layers that were a mystery to Maura, and she loved seeing the layers unfold.

Maura watched Jane as she became more relaxed and dancing became more of a natural action. She took note of the way Jane's movements were fluid and how Jane had picked out the perfect pair of jeans & shirt for the evening. When Jane rolled her hips and popped to the side her shirt would rise up revealing a generous sliver of her taunt stomach. _I wonder what her skin would feel like against mine. Running my hand from her stomach to her side. _Maura was so engrossed in her thought that it took her a second to notice Jane had stopped moving. Her eyes traveled up Jane's body meeting dark eyes that were piercing even on the dark dance floor.

"You're doing that eye thing. Stop." Jabbing her finger at Maura for emphasis, Jane is certain her serious tone has fallen flat.

Maura laughs a bit & grabs Jane's wrist, pulling Jane towards her. "It's not nice to point, Detective."

"Yeah. Well, it's not nice to do that.. thing..or to stare. Which, by the way, you were clearly doing as I was dancing." Jane takes a step closer as she feels someone bump into her from behind, her left hand slipping behind Maura and finding it's home on the side of her lower back.

"Yes. Well I wasn't aware that Jane Rizzoli had such great rhythm. I was surprised, but in a good way. Pretty indicative of good rhythm elsewhere." She flashes Jane that smile that makes Jane go weak. She groans and knows she's in for it.

"I need a drink. You want?"

"No, thank you. I'll stay here." Jane nods, and kisses Maura's temple. Maura smiles and watches Jane disappear into the crowd. _She's never done that on her own. Did I just kiss Maura? Maybe I don't need any more to drink. _Glancing back over her shoulder she sees Maura moving to a suggestive R&B song. _Nope, I need several more. She's going to be the death of me. _

Jane sighs and signals the bartender for another beer. She takes a couple swigs of it before turning back around and making her way to Maura. "I'm back," she says into Maura's ear before moving to the side of the dance floor to lean against an open bar table. Maura walks over, slowly, allowing Jane to eye her up and down before she finally stands between Jane's legs. "Thought you were coming back to dance?"

"I will. Give me a minute." Going to take a drink of her beer, Maura takes the bottle and takes a drink of it herself, her eyes never leaving Jane's. _Fuck.. something about her holding a beer… _Jane swallows, and watches Maura walk back to the dance floor after handing Jane her beer.

Jane watches as a guy approaches Maura and begins to dance with her. A bitter feeling washes over Jane, the same feeling she gets when she hears about Maura having a date. Definitely not a fan of that. She has the sudden urge to go rip the guy's hands off her Maura. _Woah! My Maura? _

By the end of the second song Jane has had enough of watching Maura being touched by someone besides her. Beer forgotten she walks over behind Maura. She stares down the guy enough that he gets the hint and backs off. A slower R&B song begins to play that Jane recognized. She remembered it because when she first heard it her first thought was it would be a great song to make love to Maura too. Needless to say this was immediately followed by a mental slap.

_**These girls ain't got nothing on you**_

___**Say baby I had to mention **_

_**That if you were a star **_

_**You'd be the one I'm searching for**_

Her hands find their way to Maura's waist as she presses her body against hers from behind. "Hi" Jane says into Maura's ear. Maura looks over her shoulder at Jane. "It's about time." Jane simply smiles.

The song is a slower sensual song and couples around them have found their own rhythm to it.

_**Shut it down down down**_

_**You would shut it down down down**_

_**You be the baddest girl around round round**_

_**And they notice they notice**_

Maura is in a good daze as she feels Jane's hand slip to her stomach beneath her tank. She's letting Jane lead and follows as Jane grinds against her and lowers towards the floor before and coming back up wit her. She thrusts her fingers back into Jane's dark curls and her eyes close. Jane's other hand is placed gently on Maura's hips, guiding her to move with her. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Jane's voice is corse in Maura's ear and Maura can only smile.

_**Hey baaaaaaa-ehby **_Jane rolls Maura down to the floor perfectly to the melody and Maura feels like she's on fire from the contact.

_**What you want**_

_**What you need**_

_**You shut it down down down**_

_**I can be your everything**_ Jane murmurs the lyric into Maura's ear as it plays. Her body tingling with arousal to the tenth degree.

The blonde turns herself in Jane's arms, bringing her arms around her detective's neck. This time Maura grinds herself against the detective all the while her lips flirting near Jane's.

_**Let me lay you down down down**_

_**Tryin to lay you down down down**_

Her lips find Jane's instantly and the blonde can feel a strong hand pressed against her middle back pushing her as close as possible. Lips parting for a second, Maura realizes she is pressed against the wall and one leg is being pulled up over Jane's hip. The sensation of her Jane flushed against her is rewarded with a deep moan from her. The detectives eyes are wild with arousal and desire for the m.e., and for once Jane is considering the risk of a public indecency charge as acceptable.

Maura's standing leg shifts against Jane's center and she watches as Jane's eyes flutter closed. Maura's mind is all over the place, focusing on one thing would be an impossibility right now. Her body is full of arousal that she's sure she could come in a matter of seconds. Hell, she probably could from hearing her detective's voice. She shifts again this time rolling her hips against Jane's thigh and moaning softly herself.

At the feeling, Jane's hand abandons Maura's back and slams against the wall for support. "Fuck…Maura…" Her voice is strained and winded, her eyes have remained closed and she rests her forehead against the blondes. "You have *GOT* to stop.. " Her thumb is gently caressing Maura's thigh.

"What's wrong, Detective?" Maura's voice has taken on a seductive tone that not only makes Jane instantly more wet but gives 'dirty talk' an entire new meaning. "Can't handle real contact? It's safer to simply eye fuck me all the time, isn't it? Leave me walking around with wet and very uncomfortable underwear after I've watched you eye me isn't fun, Jane. Welcome to my world." Nipping at Jane's lower lip she Maura smiles playfully, her arms around Jane's neck.

"Uhhnnn, Maura. Stop." _Yeah, thats right Jane, tell her to stop while pulling her so tight against you a toothpick wouldn't make it between you two. Ohh, my Christ, she feels so good. _

"Take me home, Jane… Please."

Meh…to continue….? I think I may have jumped the shark here.


	3. Detective Becomes Jane

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review previous chapters! I think this will be the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.

Chapter 3

The ride from the club to Jane's apartment was a blur. Jane isn't even sure if she drove or if Maura used her brain to create a teleportation device. Now she stood in her bedroom, the blonde standing in front of her, and the realization of what was about to take place causing acute anxiety. She brought Maura's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles tenderly. The playful banter that had occurred between the two women at the club only minutes ago had vanished, only to replaced by emotions that had been repeatedly suppressed until tonight.

The brunette searched the blonde's eyes before moving to sit on the edge of the bed pulling her to stand between her legs. "You are so beautiful," Jane whispered as she brought her hands to Maura's hips to push her shirt up, exposing Maura's Yoga toned stomach. She began laying a trail of kisses from left to right while taking a moment to kiss around her belly button.

Maura watched attentively as possible, as she ran her fingers through Jane's hair. All she could focus on was the feeling of Jane's lips on her skin and how it was sending sensations straight to her core. "Oh Jane," came a soft, albeit shaky, voice that was no doubt full of arousal.

Dark eyes looked up to find beautiful eyes staring back at her. Jane slowly pushed Maura's shirt up, only breaking eye contact when removing it over her head. Fingers danced across the newly exposed flesh as they traveled and settled around her rib cage. While letting her eyes slowly travel down Maura's face, neck, and down between her breast she had to mentally check herself to make sure this was not a dream. Leaning forward she squeezed her thighs together and moaned as her mouth began to lay kisses up towards Maura's chest. She knew if it were a dream the arousal wouldn't be as painful. Jane Rizzoli had *never* been this aroused before-it was almost too much.

Maura's body was tingling. Her mind could not process all that was happening. She was only certain that she felt amazing. Jane's kisses set her body on fire in their wake, and when she felt thumbs caress over her bra clad nipples she felt herself go weak. The strong detective pulled Maura to her lap so she was straddling her which brought herself eye level with the blonde. Her famous Rizzoli smirk indicated that she was well aware of her effect on Maura.

"You're looking awfully smug."

"Mm" Jane licks her lips as a hand slips behind Maura to unsnap her bra. "Well, you would be wearing that smug look as well if you knew how ready I already am for you."

"How ready for what, Jane?" A serious look covers Maura's face as she shrugs the bra down her arms. "You mean…" Nipping at Jane's lips a playful smile crosses her lips. "How wet you are?" Nip "How your panties are probably ruined because you are painfully aroused and you are mentally begging me to fuck you? Is that what you're ready for?" Pulling back slightly to look at Jane, she's greeted with a detective who is clearly at a loss her words and has her jaw to the floor. "What's the matter, detective?" Feigning innocence, she arches a brow and gives a half of a smile before bursting into giggles.

"Ohhhh. My. God. I think I could come just from listening to you speak… Fuck, Maur." Jane shifts, clearly uncomfortable in her very damp undies which as Maura predicted, are probably ruined. Maura couldn't contain herself and burst into a hysterical laughter which mortified Jane. "Not funny Maura.. Not at all." Maura suddenly felt herself being tossed onto the bed and pinned beneath Jane's strong body.

Maura's laugh simmers to a soft giggle as she looks up at Jane. She shifts allowing Jane to settle more against her. While running her fingers through Jane's hair and dancing her fingers over Jane's chiseled features Maura could only smile and look at Jane in aw. "This is really happening?"

Jane responded by sealing Maura's lips with a kiss that told Maura how real this was, and everything that Maura meant to her. Jane swallowed Maura's moan as she ran her hand down Maura's body caressing her right breast before pinching her nipple and simultaneously rubbing her thigh against Maura's center. A yelp came from Maura followed by a glare and Jane could only smile. Locking eyes with Maura Jane shifted her thigh against Maura's center again. "Too many clothes," Maura whispered. Sitting back on her knees next to Maura's thighs Jane slowly removed her shirt and bra in a matter of seconds. Settling back between Maura's legs, Jane began to kiss down her stomach before unbuttoning her jeans and slowly pulling them down. Her underwear followed suit a moment later, and Jane trailed kisses from Maura's calves to her thighs.

Maura was in heaven and Jane hadn't even touched her where she needed to be touched. Propped up on her elbows, the sight of Jane between her legs took her breath away. Jane looked up locking her eyes with Maura's and she giggled softly as Jane nipped at a ticklish spot. Feeling Jane's tongue lead a trail from the spot towards her center sent chills down Maura's spine.

Strong hands caressed over Maura's thighs before arms slipped under and hands became pressed against the inside of Maura's thighs holding her legs open for Jane to observe her. Her tongue wasted no time sliding between Maura's folds and tasting her. Maura gasped immediately and jerked when Jane's tongue found her clit. Deep moans from Jane seemed magnified against Maura's center.

"Jaaaaaane. Mmm!" Maura's mind went blank as she let the beautiful brunette do what Maura had only dreamt about. She collapsed back onto the bed and ran her fingers through her new lover's raven locks. Jane's tongue was doing things to her she's never experienced, and her body responded immediately. The tingling sensation building in her lower stomach began when Jane's teeth lightly grazed over her clit, but went away just as fast.

Her eyes flew open as she looked down at the detective who had a smirk on her face. "Are you kidding me!" Arousal leaving her green eyes dark and intense gave Jane a feeling of guilt but it was quickly pushed aside as she kissed her way up Maura's body.

"Shhhh," Jane whispered as she ran her tongue over Maura's nipple. "I'll make it up to you."

Maura barely registered movement against her skin until she felt two fingers enter her slowly at the same moment Jane's lips found hers. The moan muffled as Jane's tongue mimicked her fingers. Breaking the kiss Jane looked down at her blonde lover and smiles widely at the sight before her. Swollen lips and beautiful green eyes greeted her. "You're so beautiful," Jane whispered as Maura brought a hand to cup Jane's cheek. Turning to kiss the palm, but never breaking eye contact Jane suddenly increased the speed of her hand. "Oh. Fuck!" Maura's eyes snapped closed, hand falling from Jane's face to grasp the bed sheets. The sensation from before was building and her breath was catching more and more. She could feel her release just out of reach. Where it would stay again.

Jane's hand began to slow down and Maura wanted to cry. "Noooo No No" The soft cry of Maura's voice made Jane smirk.

"Hey..it's okay. Hold onto me, baby" Jane's voice was soothing which seemed to settle Maura's painfully throbbing core. "Maura…hold onto me" Slowly Maura opened her eyes and brought her arms around Jane's neck and Jane instantly sat up on her knees pulling the m.e. onto her lap.

Jane nipped at her lips, her hands pushing the blonde's hair back and off her face. "You with me?" Showering Maura's face with kisses she heard her give a small acknowledgement. "I promise you you won't hate me in a couple minutes" Jane chuckled softly.

"Mmmm that's debatable, Detective."

One arm wrapped tightly around Maura's middle as the left made it's way back between her legs. "You won't." Jane smiled as she slipped her fingers through her own wetness and trembled slightly. Maura recognized Jane's own need for release and had a brief second of coherent thought before she felt Jane's fingers enter her again.

This time Jane used everything to her advantage. Her middle & index finger curled with each thrust inside Maura trying to find the place where Maura's release had been building. Her palm rubbed against Maura's clit with every single thrust using her own hips as leverage to thrust harder.

Maura couldn't think. She could barely breath. Her hold onto her lover was hard to maintain. Her head fell back onto her shoulders as she felt Jane slowly increase her speed.

Kisses were peppered along Maura's chest as Jane fell into a steady rhythm. "So beautiful, baby" Jane whispered her breath coming in short pants. Kissing her way to Maura's lips she smiled against them before kissing to her ear "Let.. go.. I've got you.." With that Jane's began to thrust her fingers faster and she instantly felt Maura's body tense.

"OhGodJane!" Jane tightened her arm around Maura's center, holding her close as Maura threw herself forward burying her head against Jane's neck. The smell of their love making only pushed Jane and she held Maura close. Maura felt her body explode as Jane's fingers found what they had been searching for. "Ja!" Her lover's name dying on her lips she grasped at her back, nails breaking the tender skin. Jane's gasp didn't even register as she fell into the release.

Jane felt Maura tense completely before trembling and feeling her tighten around her fingers. Feeling Maura's release rush against her fingers made her shiver. Her palm gently caressing over her clit as her fingers began to slow. She continued to drag it out until Maura's soft whimpers told her to slowly back off as Maura continued to tremble.

Maura's right arm had fallen to her side while her left remained loosely draped over Jane's shoulder. Jane showered her temple with kisses while Maura struggled to regained her senses. It was then Jane registered that her arm & thigh muscles were burning, and that she was fairly certain Maura was going to have a bruise on her right side in the shape of a hand print.

The detective closed her eyes and held her new lover close while the gravity of what just happened began to sink in. Withdrawing her hand from between their bodies she held Maura as close as possible. Tangling her fingers in Maura's hair and gently cradling the back of Maura's head Jane nuzzled her nose and inhaled Maura's scent. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to convey all her emotions to the woman in her arms.

"Jane." Maura whispers softly as her fingers began to slowly make lazy circles on Jane's back.

"hmm?"

"Am I alive? Because I saw a light and I heard that happens when one dies"

A soft laugh erupted from Jane before placing a kiss on Maura's temple. "Yes, Isles, you're very much alive." Pulling back to look at Maura her unshed tears are being held back with great determination. "As am I." Maura cups Jane's face and kisses her tenderly.

"You know that there is no turning back from this, right?" Jane whispered softly as she searched Maura's eyes for understanding. Maura responded by another soft kiss to Jane's lips as she pushed her to lay back. Her breasts pressed firmly against Jane's caused a soft moan and she swore she could feel Jane's heart beat against her chest.

"I do. Judging by your statement and the look in your eyes you are well aware of this too." Jane's fingers danced along Maura's neck before moving to again cradle her head. Nodding was her only reply before pulling Maura close for a kiss.

Jane had already realized the desire to be around her best friend was now amplified ten fold but also graduated to the physical need to touch her, kiss her, & hold her. Knowing Maura was okay with this, and not just a one time thing scared the Detective to death but also made her want to be her best for Maura. In one night, Detective Jane Rizzoli had gone from badass with a sidekick to Jane who was whipped by her sidekick and would do anything to make the woman happy. And she did not see a damn thing wrong with it.

Okay kids! Tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
